To Begin Again
by EverythingIsBlack
Summary: America, was never stopped by Maxon, during her elimination, so when she runs into Kriss, Kriss brings her back to the palace as a maid. Will America keep this secret for the rest of her life, or will Maxon find out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
America's POV

I gripped the handle bar tightly, as if I was trying to prevent myself from fading away. I took a deep breath and started turning it. I winced and all the memories of last night came flooding back to me. You can do this America I sighed and put both of my hands on the handle, looking back at the palace.

"I'll miss you," I whispered and turned the handle.

I slowly walked to the sleek black limo, parked there, waiting for me. I got in and saw the driver, who looked around the age of fifty. He gave me a friendly smile and I politely replied with a small grin and sat down, buckling up. He revved the engine a couple times before pulling out of the driveway and onto the road.

I arrived at Carolina shortly after two hours of sitting in the car and playing with my hair. I stepped outside and breathed in the air. I immediately choked, smelling smoke and burnt rubber. I gagged a little before I could look around. I saw ashes everywhere and some buildings were destroyed. I slowly walked over to my house and saw it black. I gasped and knocked on the door.

I waited a few seconds humming a bit, before someone answered the door and tackled me with a hug.

"May!" I yelled, trying to untangle myself from her. She giggled and stood up, leaving me on the floor.

"Why are you back so early? Oh! Do you get to stay with us for a while before going back? Is Maxon coming?" the questions spilled out of May's mouth, leaving me tense.

"No, he's not coming," I said between clenched teeth.

"Why?" May whined. I broke down, getting ready to tell everyone the bad news,

"I got eliminated." I tried to say it as quiet as I could, but everyone heard me and the house got silent.

"Oh, America," Mom came over to me and gave me a tight squeeze on my arm. More tears flowed down my cheeks as she comforted me. Dad eventually came over to me and gave me a hug and so did May and Gerad.

After a while I murmured out loud, "I'm going to go to my room." Everyone broke free and Dad gave me a pat on the back, leaving me to walk towards my room.

I immediately flopped onto my bed sobbing as if I was a maniac. I rolled onto my back, looking up at the ceiling, trying to process everything. I tired to cry, but no tears came out. I turned on the tv and saw King Clarkson smiling widely at the camera.

"Yes, she has been eliminated," he smirked, as if I was talking to me.

"And how do you feel?" Gavril asked him. He frowned, a fake frown saying,

"I really wish she hadn't go, but it was my son's decision." I saw Maxon scowl and opened his mouth trying to say something, but nothing came out. It was his decision. He could've stopped it, but he never did. I felt anger rising in my chest and turned off the TV. Putting a pillow over my face, I screamed. Loud.

* * *

It has been a week since I've been eliminated and I've changed. I now have colored my hair blonde and put on some green colored lenses. I dressed differently and made my voice sound more high pitched. People now call me Olivia, Liv, for short.

I walked out of the house and onto the street and heard a couple gunshots. I ran into hiding as fast as I could until I bonked into someone.

"Oops, sorry," the girl said. I looked at her and recognized her as Kriss. What is she doing out here?

"It's fine," I mumbled. Hopefully she didn't recognize me.

"Do I know you?" She asked. She examined my face and took a closer look. I held my breath hoping she won't know it was me. She shook her head and murmured something. She looked up at me again and gasped,

"Your arm!" I looked at my arm and it was wounded. Probably from a gunshot.

I felt the pain go throughout my body and I inhaled sharply taking it in.

"What's your name?" Kriss piped up.

"Am- Olivia," I replied, hoping she won't catch my mistake.

"Olivia, would you like to come back to the palace with me?" She asked gently, before I could reply she interrupted,

"Perfect! Come along now." She dragged me toward Maxon and I struggled trying to break free of her grip, but my wound hurt too much. She finally pulled me over to a truck and got Aspen to carry me in. I glanced at Aspen who was now staring at me. What are you doing over here? He mouthed at me. He knew. I looked away, my arm hitting another person. I screeched in pain and saw that it was Maxon, who I bumped into.

"Your majesty," I quickly curtsied. "No need for formalities right now, but what happened to your arm?" He asked.

"Gun shot," I murmured. Aspen quickly examined my arm with worry in his eyes.

"We need to go now," he said, dropping my arm. He got in and the truck started moving.

"Do I know you?" Maxon asked. I stayed silent letting him look over me.

"America?" He asked.

 **Hey Everyone! It's me again, EverythingisBlack, I'm sorry if I keep deleting stories, but I do have a good feeling about this one. I promise I won't abandon it or some sort. I'm sorry if I left it at a cliff hanger, but I like it like this, so please don't be mad at me! Have a good day! :D**

 **FYI: The chapters will usually be longer than this. If you have any questions, PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reply to Guest: Hey there! I've done that tip before, but I never really liked it, anyways thanks!**

* * *

Everyone got silent as that word echoed through my mind. My jaw opened and closed, trying to say something, but nothing came out. I looked over to Aspen, who was now staring at me with no emotions on his face. I played with my hair and mentally prepared for my explanation.

Just as I was ready to say something, Maxon interrupted me,"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else, my dear."

I bit my tongue trying not to say _I'm not your dear._ Instead, I replied, "Its fine, it's not a big of a deal is it?"

Maxon, cringed at those words and murmured something under his breath. He told Aspen to start the truck and it started and we zoomed off onto the road.

My legs were curled into my chest as I watched Maxon and Kriss giggling at each other. My chest tightened as her head wrested on Maxon's broad shoulder. I sighed trying to not stare at them. My eyes kept darting back at Mxxon, sometimes glancing at Aspen.

The truck halted at a stop and the trunk opened, letting light fill in. I gasped as the light hit my eyes, making my eyes go blind. I was guided by a few guards, down to the kitchen where they said that it was where I was going to work at.

I examined the kitchen and caught something moving in my eyes. I turned around to see nothing, but a knife. I sighed and moved on.

"Hello," I called out.

I walked through a door and something popped out at me. I screamed and fell backwards.

"Sorry hon, didn't mean to scare you there. I'm Delilah, and you are?" She asked me right off the bat.

I looked at her and replied, "I'm Olivia."

"Well, nice to meet you Olivia, today you'll be preparing dinner for the royal family and the elite," she quickly left, leaving my mouth hanged opened.

 _I don't know home to cook._ I tried to say that out loud, but nothing came out of my mouth. I shrugged and opened the fridge, fining steak in there along with other vegetables.

I took out the steak and put it on a cutting board dividing it into seven pieces. I then seasoned and marinated it and put it in the oven.

I didn't know what I was doing as I stood there for hours and hours for the oven to sing, but it never did. I tired recalling mom's steak recipe and felt like something was off.

I gasped, realizing that I was supposed to put it on the barbecue. I looked at the oven again and at that moment, it exploded.

* * *

Ashes were everywhere, in my hair and on me. Delilah quickly came in and gasped.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She looked at me with concern in her eyes,"Go up stairs now and get washed.

I quickly obeyed her and ran up the stairs and into my own room, finger Maxon sitting on the bed and looking around.

"Your majesty," I breathed out.

"My, what happened her?" He chuckled.

"It's a long story," I laughed, "Anyways, I was sent up here to clean after myself."

"I'll leave you to your business." And he quickly left.

I looked around the room, everything still the same, I smiled as my eyes landed on the piano. I walked over there and touched the keys, remembering the feel of it.

Someone barged in and screamed, followed by two other screams. I looked back and saw Lucy, Anne, and Mary.

They eyed me and realized that it was me. They each have me a hug, leaving ash, all over their clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy piped up.

"Apparently, Kriss took me back to the palace," I said, "I'm called Olivia, now,"

They gasped and quickly ushered me into the bath. As I washed my hair, the yellow pigment color came out, leaving my red hair exposed.

"Oh my, America, what happened to your hair?" Anne said a bit too loudly.

Someone came in and said, "What did you say?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kriss entered the room, storming in. Lucy, Anne, and Mary quickly blocked me, preventing Kriss from seeing me.

"What did you say?" Kriss asked. Anger flared in her eyes.

"N-nothing" Lucy stuttered.

Kriss gave out a humorless laugh, "You think you can lie to me?"

The room was silent, no one made a sound.

"I am the future queen of Illea, now move," she screamed.

I quickly draped a towel over my hair and slowly walked over to the bathtub, so she couldn't see me. Lucy and Anne moved over, to let Kriss inspect.

"No one," she muttered. She turned toward Lucy and stared at her. "THERE IS SOMEONE HERE, I KNOW!" she slapped Lucy in the face. Lucy fell onto the ground and Anne and Mary gathered around her.

"TELL ME!" she raked her nails across Mary's arm. Mary screamed out, as blood started trickling down her skin. _I have to do something._

Someone knocked at the door, silencing Kriss's awful high pitched screams.

"Prince Maxon requires your presence, Lady Kriss," the maid said through the door. Kriss looked down at Lucy, Mary, and Anne, then huffed out a breath and spun on her heels and left. After a minute or two, a note slipped through the door.

 _Your lucky this time, but you won't next._

I got out of the bath tub, and saw Lucy sobbing and blood on the floor. I quickly ran over and hugged them.

"Are you guys ok?" I eyed them giving them a once over look.

"We're fine," Mary replied, looking at the cut on her arm, "We can fix this our self. Right now, we need to color your hair back to blonde."

* * *

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen, which was now replaced and clean. Although, Maxon was there and stared at me.

"I think it would be better, if you were a maid," he said in a calm voice.

"Yes, M-Your Majesty," I quickly corrected myself. I quickly curtsied and left, not knowing where to go. I walked up a stair and entered some random rooms, which I realized were some of the past selected girls' rooms.

"Need help?" Maxon's voice popped out behind me.

I spun around meeting his eyes. "I suppose so."

"Right this way," he motioned with his hand and I followed him out and into the hallway.

"So Olivia, right?" he asked, stroking his chin.

"Yes," I muttered.

"You look quite familiar to me. Have I met you before? If I have, my apologies for not recognizing you," he said.

 _Well you have met me_ "NO! You haven't met me before," I quickly said.

"Ok," he said, and everything silenced.

After a couple more minutes of silence and walking, we came up to a detailed carved door.

"Right after you," he said.

"Thank you," I stepped in, noticing it was in the middle of a meeting. Everyone stood and curtsied saying _your majesty._ They sat down and a maid at the far end of the table looked at Maxon for an explanation.

"Oh, she was lost," he combed his hair with his fingers.

I was about to object, but the maid cut in, "Well, what is your name?"

"Olivia," I said, I was surprised at how I responded.

"Olivia, please take a seat and we'll be resuming the meeting for Lady Kriss's wedding dress," she motioned for me to sit.

I tensed, but followed her command. I looked back at the door and noticed that Maxon was gone. I sighed and tuned in on the conversation.

* * *

 **Better? At least this time, I didn't leave it on a cliffhanger! :P Sorry for not updating often!**


	4. Chapter 4

I flopped onto the bunk bed, groaning. Being a maid was tough, I feel like I'm going to die right now.

"Olivia! We have one day to get prepared for his majesty's wedding! It's one day away!" Bella, the head maid yelled at me, "Go work with Lady Kriss on picking out the dress designs!"

I sighed and heaved myself up and slowly walked to the princess suite. I gave three firm knocks and someone opened the door.

"Olivia?" Maxon answered the door.

"Oh, good morning Prince Maxon, I didn't expect you to answer," I said, dipping low into a curtsy, "May I borrow Lady Kriss for awhile?"

"Yes? Who needs me?" Kriss came to the door.

"Well, Olivia here needs you, my dear," Maxon smiled at me.

"Well, I should be going then, shouldn't I?" Kriss gave Maxon a quick peck on the lips and turned to me. I tensed a bit and couldn't stop that memory from replaying in my head.

"Right this way," I gave her my fake and "genuine" smile. I lead her down the hall and into a room with a lot of bustling maids. As we walked in, each maid stopped and curtsied. Kriss smiled and I led her to a book of designs.

After a couple of hours of discussions, Kriss has chosen a ball gown dress that was open in the back.

"Lovely," Kriss voiced in a queenly voice.

"You may go back to the princess suite now," I told her. She nodded and left.

"Let's work on the dress girls!" Bella ordered, "Olivia, you stay on the side and watch, we can't risk anyone messing up this dress!"

I nodded in agreement, surely, I would have purposely messed it up.

* * *

Today was the day. Maxon was going to get married and all I could do was stand on the sidelines. The day has came by fast and by the time I know it, they were about to say "I do".

"Lady Kriss, will you love Prince Maxon forever?" A man said.

"I do," Kriss replied with a proud and strong voice. She looked at Maxon, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at an empty chair. I was supposed to sit there.

"Prince Maxon will you love Lady Kriss forever?" The man asked.

Maxon looked at the entrance at first, checking if anyone was there and there was.

A man came up to him and whispered something to him. He tensed, in shock. What had happened?

"We will postpone the wedding until next week," he announced. He quickly ran upstairs with some advisers following him. His father and Kriss glared at him and his mom just frowned.

* * *

 **Maxon's POV**

Where was she? I held onto Kriss's hands as she said, "I do." I looked at the chair America was supposed to sit in. If she comes, I will not marry Kriss, but so far she hasn't showed up yet.

"Prince Maxon will you love Lady Kriss forever?" The man said. I hesitated, what was I going to say? I looked at the entrance, hoping she would enter, instead, one of my advisers walked in and came up to me.

"Lady America is missing," he whispered in my ear. I froze, not knowing what to do.

No! This can not be happening! I quickly sprinted to my study, trying to work this out.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I don't think any of my chapters will be that long in this story, but I think it's fine. Maybe. :)**

 **I THINK THAT IN THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY, AMERICA WILL HOLD HER OWN SELECTION, INSTEAD OF REGULAR BOYS, THEY ARE PRINCES!**


	5. ALERT! ALERT! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey Guys, sorry if you were expecting a chapter today, but I have bad news. I'm not writing any more Selection fafictions. It's because I don't really have a good feeling about it and it's very hard to come up with creative stories that people will enjoy.**

 **The Good news is, that I will be doing young justice fanfictions and Percy Jackson ones becuase I'm obsessed with those two. Sorry everyone. :(**


End file.
